Meu sogro é 10
by lsmask
Summary: SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaIno e NejiTenten, finalmente formam se os quatro mais belos casais de Konhoha, e é claro, os pais das garotas dão o maior apoio...desejando do fundo de seus corações que seus genros MORRAM, e trabalhando com empenho e dedicação para


Olá este é o nosso segundo trabalho, os direitos autorais dos personagens pertencem aos seus respectivos criadores, o termo amormeuzinho pertence ao autor Guimarães Rosa

Meu sogro é 10

Todos os anos, em Konoha, há um festival de primavera muito bonito, enfeitam-se as ruas da praça central, montam-se barracas de toda espécie de comidas, bebidas, bichinhos de pelúcia, tiro ao alvo, jogos de azar, os músicos começam a tocar, monta-se um palco aonde os artistas fazem um verdadeiro espetáculo, todo mundo adora o festival, mas existem certas pessoas que esperam o ano inteiro por ele, vejam aquele ali por exemplo, se você reparar bem você vai ver ao longe da rua um ser de olhos cinzas bem claros, está muito bem vestido, totalmente feliz, indo para a casa de sua namorada para uma noite inesquecível, mas de repente...Chuaaa...alguém o molha com um balde.

Sogrão:Oh Neji, me desculpe, eu não tinha visto você.

Neji em pensamento:Desgraçado.

Tenten chega para receber o namorado, o vê todo molhado.

Tenten:Neji, o que aconteceu?

Neji em pensamento:Se eu disser que é culpa do pai dela ela vai me matar por que eu "caluniei o pobrezinho", e agora? O que é que eu digo desta vez, espero que o meu sogro não seja tão desumano e diga o que aconteceu.

Sogrão:E então Neji, o que aconteceu para você estar tão molhado?

Neji em pensamento:Como alguém pode ser tão desumano? não tenho escolha.

Neji:É que eu caí no rio.

Neji em pensamento:Oh não, que desculpa mais idiota que eu dei.

Tenten:Oh pobrezinho, você deve estar com frio, entre enquanto eu pego um toalha pra enxugar você.

Sogrão em pensamento:Droga, ela acreditou, como pode, ela ainda é muito ingênua, e é por isso que eu não gosto dele, ele se aproveita da minha filha com suas mentiras, e ela não percebe, mas esse malandro não vai casar com a minha filha não, ele não vai se casar com ela e dormir com amantes na cama de casal enquanto ela sai para fazer as missões. Eu não acredito nesse mentiroso, e por isso não posso desistir de faze-lo tirar suas patas imundas da minha princesinha.

Sogrão:Deixa que eu pego a toalha.

Tenten:Pai, você ainda não terminou de molhar as plantas, a grama e arrumar este jardim, por isso não se preocupe. Neji, vem comigo pros fundos da casa, já faz tempo que as roupas secaram e eu vou pegar a toalha mais limpa e cheirosa do varal!

Quando eles vão para os fundos, ela pega uma toalha e começa a enxuga-lo. Enquanto ela estava enxugando-o ela diz.

Tenten:Eu vi tudo, são essas coisas que me fazem ter certeza que eu escolhi o melhor namorado do mundo.

Neji:Viu o que?

Tenten:Eu vi que o meu pai te molhou de propósito, e depois eu vi você inventar uma desculpa ridícula para não acusa-lo de ter te molhado para não começar uma discussão, você sabe como eu gosto do meu pai, e, por causa de mim, você deixa que ele faça essas coisas com você, eu gosto de você por isso, por que você sabe fazer uma coisa boa mesmo quando você sabe que eu não posso saber que você fez aquilo pra mim, como agora, isso faz com que eu me sinta protegida, faz com que eu saiba que eu estou acima do seu orgulho, da sua dor, isso é que se pode chamar de amor de verdade.

Neji a abraça.

Neji:Eu gosto muito de você.

Então eles começam a se aproximar cada vez mais um do outro, mas o seu byakugan revela um fato terrível, ele vê que na cozinha, a sua sogra viu algo e se assutou, logo em seguida...o grito.

Sogra:aihhhhh, tira esse monstro nojento daqui.

Neji larga Tenten e corre para a cozinha, o sogro chega também para ver o que aconteceu, então eles avistam...o monstro!

Sogra:Tirem esse rato nojento daqui!

Sogro em pensamento:Rato, tu entrou na pior enrascada da sua vida, você assustou meu amormeuzinho, eu vou acabar contigo.

Neji em pensamento:Rato miserável, você não só destruiu a minha chance de beijar a Tenten quanto assustou minha sogra.

O rato entra debaixo do armário da cozinha e...some.

Sogro:Droga, ele deve ter ido pra sala.

Neji:Não, eu o vejo com meu byakugan, ele fugiu para o jardim.

Sogro:Aonde ele está?

Neji:Olhe à direita daquele cedro.

O sogro avista o rato e lança uma kunai, então o rato recebe seu castigo e o sogro completa sua vingança, então ele sorri e diz a Neji.

Sogro:Obrigado Neji.

Tenten sorri para Neji, tendo alguma esperança de que um dia Neji e seu pai se entendam, aproveitando o bom clima entre seu pai e Neji ela decide se trocar.

Enquanto Tenten se troca, vamos dar um pulo na casa da Hinata e ver o que está acontecendo por lá, Naruto acabou de chegar à casa de Hinata.

Sogrão:Naruto, mas que agradável surpresa.

Pensamento do sogrão:Ah, é o Naruto, mas que desagradável surpresa, tanta coisa ruim pra acontecer no meu dia e ainda tenho que ter esse desgosto.

Naruto:Olá, tudo bem? Como vai o senhor?

O sogro de Naruto o convida para entrar, logo Naruto se acomoda no sofá, o sogro puxa conversa.

Sogrão:E então, como vai o namoro.

Naruto:Maravilhoso!

Sogrão:O que vocês fizeram esta semana?

Naruto:Nós jantamos num restaurante no sábado.

Sogrão em pensamento:Acho bom mesmo que você esteja dizendo a verdade, eu estava te espiando malandro, e se você começar a mentir as coisas não serão nada boas.

Sogrão:Aonde?

Naruto:No restaurante do meu tio.

Naruto em pensamento:Por que ele me pergunta essas coisas se ele estava me vigiando? Será que ele não percebe que eu sei que ele está lá? As vezes eu tenho vontade de ser mais franco com ele, dizer algo do tipo"Hei, você estava me vigiando, você sabe aonde eu estava" mas é melhor não, da última vez em que eu fui franco com ele eu levei 128 pontos de divindade...

Flash Back

O primeiro jantar na casa dos pais de Hinata, Naruto chega e todos já estão a mesa, então Hinata apresenta os seus pais.

Hinata:Oi Naruto, esta é a minha mãe e esse é o meu pai

Naruto:Boa Noite.

Sogra:Boa noite.

Sogro:Quais são os seus planos para a minha filha garoto.

Naruto:Bom, para ser franco com o senhor, eu vim aqui para jantar e conhecer o senhor e sua esposa para saber se eu estou entrando numa fria.

O pai de Hinata fica furioso, soca a mesa e diz:

Sogro:O que? Entrando uma fria? Ta tirando a minha cara? Você acabou de entrar na pior fria da sua vida garoto!128 pontos de divindade!

Naruto:Hei calma aí, vai com calma...Ahhhhh...

Fim do Flash back

Naruto:E a Hinata? Está bem?

Sogro:Oh sim, está ótima.

A sogra chega e cumprimenta Naruto.

Sogra:Olá Naruto, como vai? Eu vim avisar que o jantar está servido, se quiser comer conosco, eu sempre faço um pouco de comida a mais, você aceita?

Naruto:Eu aceito com muito prazer.

Sogra:Eu espero que você goste, afinal hoje é a primeira vez que você vai provar minha comida.

Sogro em pensamento:Hahaha, da última vez que você veio jantar aqui você levou tanta porrada que não conseguiu nem abrir a boca para comer.

Eles se sentam a mesa, Naruto se serve faminto, e a sogra fica apreensiva e ansiosa, como toda a mulher que serve comida para uma visita, Naruto prova e...

Naruto em pensamento:Isso é puro sal e pimenta, dá até para mastigar os floquinhos de sal!

Sogra:E então? Está boa?

Naruto em pensamento:Horrível, meu rins vão se petrificar de tanto sal.

Naruto:Maravilhosa!

Sogra:Sinceramente eu acho que faltou um pouco de pimenta.

Sogro:Isso é verdade, mas é melhor assim, faz muito tempo que eu não coloco aquele seu molho caseiro de pimenta. Ele é tão gostoso.

Sogra:Nossa, é verdade querido, eu havia me esquecido do molho.

Naruto lacrimeja e treme enquanto ela pega o molho que está guardado na geladeira, o sogro percebe e soletra com os lábios.

Sogro:Se ela oferecer este molho e tu não pegar eu vou te dar 256 pontos de divindade!

Sogra:Você quer um pouco Naruto?

Naruto:Quero!

E Naruto começa a comer.

Naruto em pensamento:Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa, senão eu vou ficar com úlcera de tanto comer pimenta.

Então Naruto pega um pouco de refrigerante e deixa cair sobre sua calça.

Naruto:Oh não! Mas que lástima, por favor, me dêem um momento, eu vou me limpar no banheiro.

Então ele vai ao banheiro, abre a torneira e bebe 2 litros de água, e depois ele faz um tajju kage bushi no Jutsu criando duas cópias fora da casa. Ele volta a mesa e faz com que uma cópia aperte a campainha, seus sogros pedem licença e se levantam para ver quem é, era necessário ser rápido, ele faz com que a cópia que aperta a campainha desapareça e que a outra cópia entre na cozinha para comer toda a comida, quando os sogros voltam...

Sogra:Nossa! Como você comeu rápido!

Naruto:É que estava muito boa.

Sogro:Então pegue mais um pouco!

Sogra:Não pegue, a Hinata fez uma sobremesa, talvez seja melhor você não comer muito, senão não vai sobrar espaço para a sobremesa.

Naruto em pensamento:Sogra, você é uma santa, me livrou da sua própria comida!

Naruto:Se é assim eu vou esperar a sobremesa.

Enquanto eles esperam a sobremesa vamos ver Sasuke.

Sasuke:Haaaaaaaa, puf, puf, puf, são 15:58h não pode ser, eu tenho que chegar no templo até as 16:00h, senão ele vai fechar.

Vamos explicar o que está acontecendo, nesta estória, os pais de Sakura são sacerdotes do templo de Konoha, o templo está aberto ao público até as 16:00h, para evitar que o local se torne "point" de desocupados a noite, após as 16:00h só é permitida a entrada de pessoas autorizadas pelo pai de Sakura. O pai de Sakura está observando apreensivo as escadarias da entrada do templo, pois são 15:59h e nada de Sasuke.

Sogro em pensamento:Quanta alegria e felicidade, o Sasuke não apareceu, ele está atrasado, depois das 16:00h os ajudantes já estão instruídos a dizer que eu não estou e que não podem permitir sua entrada.

Sogro:MAS COMO A VIDA É BOA!-grita o sogro, feliz por saber que daqui a 1 minuto não terá que ver a cara do seu genro-

Sasuke:NOSSA SOGRÃO, O QUE ACONTECEU? PARECE QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE VER UM PASSARINHO VERDE!-grita Sasuke que vem chegando.

Sogro em pensamento:Não, não foi um passarinho verde, o que estou vendo agora é um urubu preto vindo em minha direção, você tinha que estragar a minha felicidade. Mas ainda tenho esperanças, afinal meu relógio marca dez segundos para as 16:00h, não vai dar tempo.

Sasuke em pensamento:Eu estou bem perto de terminar essa escadaria, vai dar tempo!

Sogro em pensamento:Não vai dar tempo...não pode dar tempo, mas que droga, deu tempo, ele conseguiu entrar, nãooo!

Sasuke passa pela porta e cumprimenta o sogro.

Sasuke:Boa tarde.

Sogro:Boa tarde.

Sasuke:Por favor, será que eu posso tomar um banho na sua casa? Eu suei muito com essa corrida.

Sogro em pensamento:Não adianta você tomar banho, você fede carniça urubu maldito.

Sogro:Tudo bem, entre, sinta-se em casa.

Sasuke em pensamento:Droga, eu disse a Sakura que viria pega-la às 14:00h, mas já são 16:00h, preciso tomar um banho rápido, ela deve estar furiosa com o meu atraso.

Sasuke toma um banho rápido, tira umas roupas limpas de sua mochila e em 10 minutos está pronto, quando ele sai do banheiro ele sobe para o quarto de Sakura para avisar que chegou, e do corredor ele chama por ela.

Sasuke:Desculpa o atraso amor!

Mas Sasuke não ouve resposta.

Sasuke em pensamento:Ela nem me respondeu, ela deve estar furiosa, oh não, justo hoje nós vamos brigar!

Sasuke vai em direção ao quarto de Sakura, abre a porta e entra com as mãos protegendo a cabeça, esperando que algum objeto desconhecido que já esteja voando em sua direção, mas quando ele entra não acha ninguém. Então ele vai para a entrada do templo e encontrando seu sogro pergunta por ela

Sasuke:Onde está a Sakura sr. Haruno?

Sogro:Ela está subindo a escadaria correndo como uma louca, veja.

Sasuke repara e vê Sakura correndo para chegar ao templo, assim que ela chega se depara com Sasuke e diz.

Sakura:Desculpa o atraso. È que algo terrível aconteceu e por isso eu estou atrasada.

Sasuke:Não se preocupe comigo, o que é que aconteceu?

Sakura:Como não me preocupar, você já deve estar a duas horas me esperando e eu ainda tenho que me trocar, me desculpe, mas aconteceu uma desgraça.

Sasuke:O que aconteceu?-pergunta Sasuke preocupado-

Sakura:Uma lástima, justo hoje.

Sasuke:O que foi diga-me -A essas alturas o sogro também estava preocupado com sua filha-

Sakura:Uma fatalidade, um pesadelo, um desastre!

Sasuke:Vamos,diga o que aconteceu!

Sakura:é que, é que...

Sasuke:O que?

Sakura:É que o meu estojo de maquiagem sumiu! Aí eu tive que sair para comprar outro.

Quando o sogro ouve isso ele cai em estado de choque. Sakura fica assustada.

Sakura:Papai! Papai! Diga alguma coisa!

O sogro nada diz, se levanta de repente e corre em direção a sua casa, pega sua carteira e abre-a para ver quanto foi o estrago, e então se ouve um grito ecoando pelos 4 cantos da casa.

Sogro:NÃOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sakura continua a conversar com Sasuke.

Sakura:Desculpa te fazer esperar.

Sasuke:Eu já disse que não tem problema, eu também me atrasei por causa de uns compromissos de última hora.

Sakura:Quanto tempo você ficou me esperando.

Sasuke:15 anos.

Sakura:15 anos? Como assim?

Sasuke:É o tempo que eu esperei na minha vida para te conhecer e ter motivos para sorrir.

Sakura:Sasuke!

Então eles fecham os olhos e lentamente começam a aproximar suas bocas para um beijo apaixonado e então...eles beijam... as bochechas do sogro, que se mete no meio deles para que eles não se beijem.

Sogro:Obrigado pelo beijo filha!

Sakura:Papai!

Sogro:É o mínimo que você pode fazer, você acabou com o meu dinheiro e nem me agradeceu!

Sakura:É que não deu tempo, vice saiu correndo de repente, bom, se vocês me dão licença eu vou me trocar.

Então, quando ela se afasta o sogro sussurra no ouvido de Sasuke.

Sogro:Da próxima vez você vai beijar a minha mão ta entendendo?

Sogro em pensamento:Que vontade de te cortar ao meio urubu maldito, você destruiu o meu dia.

Sasuke vê que o clima não está bom, fica por ali mesmo, o sogro já o odiava, estava furioso por causa da sua carteira vazia, ele acabara de tentar beijar Sakura, pode-se dizer que aquele não era um bom dia para conversar com seu sogro.

Já o Naruto teve mais sorte, a sra. Hyuuga, um amor de pessoa, se empenhou em lhe ensinar a fazer um bolo, tudo bem que Naruto não sabia fritar um ovo, mas ao menos isso servia para distraí-lo enquanto Hinata se trocava. Agora tudo o que eu posso fazer por vocês leitores é deixar de narrar os monótonos próximos 120 minutos que Sasuke ficou sem fazer absolutamente nada pois ficou esperando Sakura se trocar, acho que ninguém está interessado em ver o Naruto aprender a fazer um bolo, então eu também serei bonzinho e me esquecerei dele também, bom, quanto ao Neji, hah..., eu até poderia mostrar a conversa dele com seu sogro, mas aqueles que tem namoradas sabem muito bem sobre o que eles conversaram, foi bem aquela conversa forçada que você que namora ou já namorou daria tudo para terminar e que o seu sogro ouve apenas por uma questão de boa educação, "E então sogro?Como vai o trabalho" "Bem" "E então genro? Como vai o namoro" "Bem" aí acabam-se todas as alternativas possíveis de um diálogo, e o seu sogro pega aquele livro empoeirado, mesmo que seja um livro de culinária, enfim, qualquer coisa vale a pena ler para não ter que olhar para sua cara e continuar aquela conversa chata. Se é assim vamos direto ao que interessa.

Na festa Sasuke e Sakura se separam dos outros, eles ficam andando pelo lugar, até que encontram Shikamaru, que estava acompanhado de Ino que ao ver Sakura para conversar com ela.

Ino:sakura!

Sakura:Oi Ino! Como vai!

Ino:Ai nem te conto, bla, bla , bla, bla, bla...

Sasuke cumprimenta Shikamaru.

Sasuke:Oi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru:Oi...

Sasuke:Que oi desanimado é esse?

Shikamaru:É que a Ino me prometeu que não ia me deixar de ar conversando com outras pessoas, mas veja agora...

Ino:Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla...

Sasuke:Ora, seja homem, tome uma atitude!

Shikamaru:Tem razão Sasuke.Ino!

Ino:Bla, bla, bla ,bla...Hã?Fala benzinho.

Shikamaru:Você prometeu!

Ino:Desculpa-diz Ino com cara de arrependida- Você sabe que eu não faço por mal, quando eu começo a falar eu não paro. Eu te amo!

Shikamaru:Me ama?

Ino:Eu amo...ROUPAS?

Shikamaru:Roupas?

Sakura:São roupas Ino, vamos lá dar uma olhadinha!

Ino e Sakura largam Sasuke e Shikamaru falando sozinhos, então eles vão atrás delas, elas começam a andar pra lá e pra cá, e quando Sasuke e Shikamaru pensam que elas pararam, elas somem novamente.

Sasuke:Você sabe aonde ela foram Shikamaru?

Shikamaru:Não faço a mínima idéia...

Sasuke:Sakura me trocou por roupas...Bua...

Shikamaru:Não chore Sasuke, elas voltarão.

Sasuke:Elas vão ficar um tempão lá!

Shikamaru:Não faça drama, agora confie em mim e olhe para trás.

Sasuke se vira e...

Sakura:Onde você estava? Faz um tempão que eu estava te procurado!

Sasuke:Eu é que pergunto. Onde é que você estava?

Sakura:Vem comigo!

Sakura o leva para uma loja de roupas e lhe mostra dois modelos de vestido.

Sakura:Qual destes dois modelos você mais gosta

Eram um vestido rosa e outro preto

Sasuke:O rosa, combina com os seus cabelos.

Sakura:É eu também acho.

Shikamaru e Ino estavam ao lado.

Ino:E você Shikamaru? Qual você prefere, o branco ou o amarelo?

Shikamaru em pensamento:Sasuke se deu bem sugerindo um vestido da cor dos cabelos de Sakura então.

Shikamaru:O amarelo.

Ino:Ai, eu não gosto de amarelo! Chama muito a atenção. É por isso que você sempre veste essas roupas! Vou te mostrar alguma coisa que te deixe mais charmoso.

Sakura:Você compra?

Sasuke:Com o maior prazer.

Sakura:Ai obrigada.

Enquanto isso Ino pede para Shikamaru ir ao provador, lhe entrega algumas peças e fecha o provador.

Ino:Ponha para você ver!

Shikamaru olha as roupas e diz.

Shikamaru:Essas roupas são muito gays.

Ino:Ai não é não. Põe, eu escolhi com o maior carinho.

Shikamaru em pensamento:É, você escolheu, mas quem vai pagar sou eu!

Shikamaru:Ino, eu não vou por essa camiseta rosa.

Ino:Não é rosa, é salmão.

Shikamaru:É rosa do mesmo jeito!

Ino:Ai prova logo! Você é lindo, mas sempre veste umas roupas que te deixam um trabuco, se você acha que se vestir como homem, é por que você se importa mais com eles do que com a sua namorada, isso sim é uma coisa muito gay, você tem que se vestir pra mim,afinal eu sou a sua namorada.

Ora, o argumento de Ino é válido, ele sai com uma camiseta rosa.

Ino:Nossa, eu adorei, você ta um gato.

Ino lhe dá um abraço, põe a cabeça em seu peito, nisso ele fica em estado de bobo apaixonado, quando vê, ele já fez a cagada, não só comprou a camiseta como saiu da loja vestindo ela. Eles saem da loja e encontram Sasuke e Sakura, quando Sasuke vê Shikamaru...

Sasuke:O que é isso Shikamaru? Camiseta rosa?

Shikamaru:É salmão.

Sasuke:Salmão e rosa é a mesma coisa, hahahahahahaha.

Sakura:Nossa!Mas essa camiseta realmente ficou muito bonita no Shikamaru.

Sasuke;Nem vem Sakura,eu não vou vestir uma roupa rosa!

Sakura:Mas...

Sasuke:Não, eu não vou usar rosa nem(censurado)

Sakura:Ai como vocês homens são machistas...Mas que tal aquele casaco roxo? Não é rosa!

Sasuke o põe, Sakura acha lindo. Sasuke o compra também.

Ora Shikamaru vê que há um casaco feminino da mesma cor, imagina Ino com ele e diz.

Shikamaru:Eu não sei se você acha aquele casaco roxo bonito, mas eu acho que ele ia ficar muito bonito em você.

Ele pega o casaco e o coloca sobre ela.

Ino:Você acha que eu estou linda com esse casaco?

Shikamaru:Pra mim você é linda até mesmo debaixo de uma roupa de monja, mas digamos que esse casaco é mais digno da sua beleza meu amorzinho.

Ino:Ai que garoto.

Ino se aproxima para beija-lo quando de repente...

Pai da Ino:Não pise nesse tapete muleque! Ele não é seu!

O pai de Ino puxa o tapete e Shikamaru cai, mas acontece que Ino o segura.

Pai da Ino:Hehehe, venci o primeiro round.

Ino:Papai!Oh Shikamaru, você está bem?

Shikamaru:Claro!Quem não estaria bem nos seus braços.

Ino se emociona.

Ino:Sério?

Shikamaru:Eu adoro este seu perfume minha flor.

Ino novamente se aproxima para beija-lo e...

Pai da Ino:Shintenshin no jutsu.

Ele toma o corpo de Shikamaru, e Empurra Ino, logo depois o abandona e volta para o seu corpo.

Pai da Ino:Hihihihihihi, venci o segundo round!É Ino, como eu já disse, você só vai namorar quando tiver 30 anos!

Ino:Papai!

Shikamaru:Nem que eu tenha que esperar você morrer eu vou ficar com ela!

Ino:Shikamaru!

Ele a abraça.

Shikamaru:Eu não vou desistir, hoje a minha grande missão é conseguir beija-la.

Então o pai de Ino vê algo e...

Pai da Ino:Hahahahaha, você não tem moral para ficar com a minha filha, você está vestindo uma camiseta rosa cara, se liga, eu nunca vou deixar a minha filha ficar com você.

Ino fica magoada e para o beijo.

Pai da Ino:Hohohoho, venci o terceiro round.

Shikamaru:Olha, eu até agüento que você me derrube, tome o meu corpo e me humilhe, mas a Ino? Eu não vou deixar nem você que é o pai, magoa-la, agora você me deixou bravo...técnica de imitação de sombras!

Shikamaru acerta e o pai de Ino fica imóvel.

Shikamaru:E agora? Quem vai me impedir?

De repente uma voz vem de cima do poste, era o Sr. Haruno.

Sr. Haruno:Não se preocupe, sua filha não vai beija-lo, eu vou desligar a energia, as luzes se apagarão e a técnica de imitação de sombras se perderá.

Sasuke que estava perto disse.

Sasuke:Tente!

Sr. Haruno abre a caixa e move uma chave para desligar a energia e...

Sasuke:Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

Sr. Haruno desliga a energia mas o fogo de Sasuke mantém o lugar iluminado.

Shikamaru:Hehehehehe, e então Ino, vamos terminar o que começamos?

Ino:Vamos!

Shikamaru a abraça e então...não há mais ninguém para atrapalhar, ele finalmente consegue beija-la.

Sakura:Ai que romântico,é quase um beijo a luz de velas.

Eles terminam de beijar, Sr. Haruno liga a energia em lágrimas, Shikamaru desfaz a técnica de imitação de sombras.

Ino:Você não percebe o quanto eu o amo pai?

Ino põe a mão no rosto de Shikamaru e começa a se afastar dele, então ela se aproxima do pai, e lhe dá um abraço bem forte.

Ino:Eu gosto muito de você, você me ama?

O pai de Ino responde sem entender nada.

Pai de Ino:Amo.

Ino:Ama mesmo?

Ele a aperta e diz.

Pai de Ino:Amo muito.

Ino desenlaça as mãos, desfaz o abraço e fica apenas com as mãos no rosto do pai.

Ino:Então me liberte, me deixe escolher, aceite o nosso namoro, por favor.

Pai de Ino em pensamento:Droga, não há mais nada a fazer.

Pai de Ino:Tudo bem filha...escute bem garoto, é bom que você cuide muito bem da minha princesinha!

Shikamaru:Pode confiar em mim.

Pai de Ino:Não, eu não confio em você por isso estou te ameaçando!

Shikamaru em pensamento:Poderia dizer que beijar a Ino foi uma missão de rank A, mas conquistar o sogro será uma missão Super S.

Shikamaru:Tudo bem.

Sakura:Olhe só para o pai de Ino, você deveria seguir o mesmo exemplo papai.

Sr. Haruno:Eu nunca vou deixar você namorar o delinqüente do Sasuke! Eu não confio em caras que tem tatuagens no corpo.

Sakura/Sasuke:Tatuagem?

Sr. Haruno:Veja!

Então o Sr. Haruno vai até Sasuke e puxa a gola de sua camiseta para esquerda, expondo o selamento amaldiçoado.

Sakura:Esse é só o selo amaldiçoado!

Sr. Haruno:Balela, isso é uma tatuagem de delinqüente! E eu odeio tatuagens, além do mais isso é uma tatuagem de selo amaldiçoado, como é que eu vou confiar num idiota que tatua o símbolo da maldito nas costas? Além de delinqüente ele é maldito e idiota.

Sakura:Você não está entendendo...

Sr.Haruno:Diga minha filha, como é que eu posso ser um sacerdote e deixar minha filha ficar com um cara que escreve maldito nas costas? Além do mais, como é que você pode confiar num cara que chega atrasado para te encontrar? Francamente eu me sinto decepcionado por ter um genro assim, eu não me esforcei tanto pra te criar e te ver com um cara desses, eu quero coisa melhor para a sua vida.

Sr. Haruno sai com cara de decepcionado, mas antes olha para o pai de Ino e diz.

Sr. Haruno:Você me acompanha para afogarmos a tristeza em umas garrafas de Sakê?

Pai de Ino:Vamos lá, eu to precisando mesmo.

Eles saem e Sasuke não diz nada, apenas fica de cabeça baixa, enquanto Ino sai com Shikamaru para namorar.

Sakura:Sasuke, não fica assim, eu gosto de você do mesmo jeito, vamos nos sentar naquele banco.

Eles se sentam, Sakura faz Sasuke deitar em seu colo e fica conversando com ele.

Bom, enquanto isso vamos ver onde estão, Naruto e Hinata, eles estão jantando, o lugar é super romântico, tochas iluminam o local, é possível ver a lua e as estrelas, pois é ao ar livre, a comida é maravilhosa, as mesas ficam rodeando um palco onde há uma banda tocando e espaço para dançar, Hinata está super feliz em comer ali.

Hinata:Ai que lindo Naruto-kun!

Naruto:Eu fiz isso só pensando em você...

Naruto em pensamento:...e no meu estômago tadinho, Hehehehe, unindo o útil ao agradável, nossa, como eu estou com fome, eu mal consegui comer na casa dela, ainda de quebra eu trago ela aqui.

Hinata:Eu adorei o perfume dessas flores!

Naruto:É mesmo?

Naruto começa a preparar um jutsu.

Hinata:O que você está fazendo?

Naruto:Uma técnica especial para roubar seu coração.Tajju kage bushi no Jutsu!

Naruto enche a volta da mesa com cópias das flores, Hinata adora a idéia.

Hinata:Nossa!Eu nunca pensei em comer num lugar cercado por flores!Nossa...que romântico...adorei!

Eles comem e se divertem.

Naruto:Vamos dançar?

Hinata:Vamos!

Eles vão para a pista de dança, uma música lenta e romântica começara a tocar, Naruto a abraça e de repente...Naruto sente um dardo na nuca, mas como não quer estragar o momento ele o retira com o próprio chakra. Mas a medida que eles vão dançando ele leva mais dardos. De repente a música termina. O Sr. Hyuuga estava tocando na banda.

Sr Hyuuga em pensamento:Droga, lançar dardos não está adiantando, então...

Sr. Hyuuga começa a tocar um Rock and Roll, o clima romântico se desfaz e todos começam a voltar para suas mesas, mas Naruto segura Hinata.

Naruto:Vamos dançar essa música?

Hinata:Mas isso é rock!

Naruto:Por isso mesmo, vamos dançar rock como nos filmes e vamos arrasar!

Naruto em pensamento:Eu sei que é você sogrão, agora aproveite bem o seu Byakugan para ver a gente dançar e se desviar dos seus dardos imbecis.

Naruto então começa a dançar com Hinata, que aos poucos acaba entrando no ritmo dos anos 50, e a cada dardo que o Sr. Hyuuga atira com sua flauta(que na verdade é uma zarabatana) Naruto dá um salto, pirueta ou qualquer movimento onde ele possa se desviar dos dardos, as pessoas que voltaram para as mesas começam a aplaudir Naruto e Hinata e aos poucos vão voltando para pista para dançar. A música termina, Hinata e Naruto estavam ofegantes.

Hinata:Hahaha, nossa, puff, foi muito divertido.

Naruto:Sabe, puff, que você fica ainda mais linda quando está com a face corada?

Eles começam a se aproximar para um beijo, então Sr. Hyuuga começa um outro rock bem badalado, de modo que um casal tromba com Naruto, que acaba se afastando de Hinata.

Hinata:Vamos dançar outra?

Eles voltam a dançar, e dançam muito.

Naruto em pensamento:Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa, esse cara ta me lançando dardos, e já deve ter armado todas para que eu não a beije.

Hinata:Estou cansada, preciso tomar um pouco de ar, vamos voltar para a mesa.

Naruto:Eu vou pegar algo para bebermos, me aguarde.

Hinata:Tudo bem.

Naruto vai até uma barraquinha e encontra Tsunade na fila.

Tsunade:Olá!

Naruto:Ola...

Tsunade:Nossa que cara é essa?

Naruto:Meu sogro...

Tsunad:Oh...entendei...boa sorte, você vai conseguir.

Naruto:Não vou desistir, eu vou beija-la até o final da festa!

Naruto se despede de Tsunade e volta para a mesa.

Naruto:Hnata, o que você acha de irmos para um lugar mais sossegado?

Hinata:Hum!

Naruto em pensamento:Agora eu vou sair de perto dele.

Eles se levantam e começam a se distanciar do local da festa, o sogro pede licensa a banda e se retira para persegui-los...ok, vamos dar uma olhadinha em Naruto e Hinata, eles já estão em um lugar calmo, calmo... eis uma palavras que não tem nenhuma comunhão com o agitado e nervoso coração de Sr. Hyuuga...

Sr. Hyuuga em pensamento:Su raposa folgada! Eu não vou deixar um monsto como você ficar com a minha filha

Naruto:Noite linda não?

Hinata:Maravilhosa.

Naruto:Eu queria ter a habilidade do Byakugan...

Hinata:Por quê?

Naruto:Meus olhos normais não são páreos para a tamanha beleza de seu rosto.

Hinata:Ai Naruto

Ela dá um sorriso, e Naruto se aproxima, eles se abraçam e...o sogro aparece.

Sr. Hyuuga:Posso saber o que isso significa?

Naruto:Hã? Ora sogrão...nós somos namorados.

Sr. Hyuuga:Ora sogrão?...ME TRATE COM RESPEITO MULEQUE...EU VOU TE ENCHER DE PORRADA! 256 pontos de divindade!

Tsunade aparece do nada e segura a mão de Sr. Hyuuga.

Tsunade:Nãp vai não! O que é isso, resolvam a situção como os homens que são!

Sr. Hyuuga:Como homens? Ta certo, vamos resolver a situação como homens, isso se o Naruto for macho o suficiente.

Naruto:Sim! Eu sou macho o suficiente.

Hinata:Acalmem-se rapazes.

Sr. Hyuuga:Cala a boca filha! Isso é assunto de homem, não se meta...Naruto, eu te desafio!

Tsunade:Ei, ei, ei, que negócio é esse de "Assunto de homem"? (ESPÍRITO FEMINISTA100)

Sr Hyuuga:Se você faz tanta questão, eu deixo você ajudar o Naruto, você não vai fazer a mínima diferença.

Tsunade:O que? (ESPÍRITO FEMINISTA200)

Naruto:Eu não preciso da ajuda de ninguém.

Tsunade:Mas eu aceito o desafio! (ESPÌRITO FEMINISTA400)

Sr. Hyuuga:Então vamos nessa, Naruto eu te desafio...no Poker! E aposto a minha filha! Quem ganhar leva!

Tsunade:Como você pode apostar sua filha no poker? (ESPÍRITO FEMINISTA5000)

Tsunade:Naruto:Preciso conversar com você em particular.

Naruto e Tsunade se afastam um pouco e bolam um plano.

Naruto:Gostei da idéia.

Eles voltam, Naruto carregava Hinata nos braços, e se aproxima para beija-la, o sogro não se contém e avança contra Naruto e então.

Pouf! Naruto desfaz seu Tajju Kage Bushin no Jutsu que usara para fazer uma cópia de Hinata.

Sr. Hyuuga:Raposa do inferno! Eu vou acabar com você.

Lançam-se as cartas, Sr. Hyuuga e Naruto em pouco tempo dão as cartas, o colar de má sorte dá a Naruto o jogo mais ridículo possível, por isso ele perde.

Sr. Hyuuga:Venci, toma sua Raposa Maldita!

Tsunade:Que venceu daonde! Você roubou! Você usou o byakugan trapaceiro.

Sr. Hyuuga:Não usei não!

Tsunade:Claro que usou, ninguém lança um jogo tão ruim como este em sanidade completa, só com o byakugan você saberia como o jogo do Naruto era ruim.

O Povão que já estava lá desde o começo concorda com Tsunade.

Sr. Hyuuga:Mas eu não roubei!

Kakashi:Roubou sim, eu vi com o meu Sharingan, diz Kakashi aparecendo entre as folhagens

Sr Hyuuga:Eu já disse que não roubei.

Mas, como já dizia Napoleão Bonaparte " Uma mentira contada mais de 100 vezes se transforma numa verdade" para todos ele havia roubado, não havia como se defender, então o sogro se retira.

Naruto:Como você sabia que o meu sogro iria roubar tão descaradamente?

Tsunade:Humm, intuição feminina.(ESPÍRITO FEMINISTAINCALCULÁVEL) ...bom, agora só falta o beijo.

Povão:Beija! Beija! Beija!

Naruto e Hinata se beijam,às luzes dos 15 minutos de fama e aplausos do povão alheio(Eu tenho certeza que você vai querer adicionar algo nessa parte, está pouco romântico o desfecho)

Do outro lado da festa estavam Neji e Tenten.

Neji:Estou vendo Naruto beijar a garotinha da principal...

Tenten:Segundo o que meu coração diz, você é o príncipe segundo os meus sonhos sempre pediram, então por favor pare com a infantilidade de se achar o infante, pare para pensar um segundo e perceba o quanto eu te amo, e que eu quero todo o segundo...totalmente, por que sou egoísta e não admito dividir teu coração com o ódio de infante que há nele.

Neji:Tenten...

Tenten:Seja o personagem principal da minha vida.

Neji:É isso o que você realmente deseja?-pergunta Neji enquanto a abraça apertadamente- É isso o que você deseja do fundo do seu coração?

Tenten:É... é isso, eu gosto muito de você e faz muito tempo que eu esperava que você me abraçasse dessa forma.

Neji:Mas eu sinceramente não entendo...o que é que você viu em mim?

Tenten:Segundo o que o meu coração diz, você é...

Neji:...O ANJO que nem meus sonhos tiveram tamanha audácia de desejar...sabe querida...esta vida me deu um anjo, um anjo.

Tenten:Me beija, me beija calma e profundamente...até que a minha alma se sinta beijada.

Neji:...Tenten, meu byakugan...seu pai está aqui...

Tenten sorri.

Tenten:Não se preocupe...

Tenten solta os cabelos tirando duas pequenas e imperceptíveis fitas que os prendiam.

Neji:Você é ainda mais bonita de cabelos soltos...

Tenten:Olhe atentamente essas fitas.

Neji:Nossa!Isso é incrível! Elas são um pergaminho, como podem ser escritas letras tão pequenas?

Tenten:A precisão dos meus movimentos vai muito além de acertar simples alvos com kunais, eu mesma escrevi este pergaminho, agora observe:

Ela faz o dragão com as mãos e depois tapa os dois pequenos pergaminhos com as duas mãos.

Tenten:Grande dragão supremo! Eu preciso de você!

Sai um grande dragão do nada, mas grande mesmo, maior que a Kyubi, o Shukaku ou o Ganmba Oyabin.

Grande dragão supremo:Olá Tenten, olá Neji.

Neji:Oolllaaaaah.

Tenten:Calma amormeuzinho ele é o meu amigo.

Grande dragão supremo:Me diga Tenten, pra que você me chamou aqui?

Tenten sussurra algo no ouvido do dragão.

Grande dragão supremo:Oh, entendo, subam nas minhas costas.

Eles sobem nas costas do dragão e este levanta vôo, o pai de Tenten aparece furioso.

Pai de Tenten:Filha, você não vai ficar voando com o Neji por aí!

Tenten:Isso é impossível papai.

Pai de Tenten:Como assim.

Tenten:É que toda vez que eu estou com ele...eu me sinto nas nuvens.

Pai de Tenten:Não seja irônica comigo.

Tenten:Mas é a mais pura verdade.

O dragão começa a subir e o pai de Tenten grita.

Pai de Tenten:Você vai uma semana inteira de castigo!

Tenten:Então eu volto quando essa semana de castigo acabar ta bom.

E o dragão vai subindo pelos ares e os gritos do pai vão diminuindo a medida que o dragão se afasta, até virarem sons sem sentido e depois de certa distancia são suprimidos pelo barulho do vento. Neji, com medo, pois nunca ira a um lugar tão alto abraça Tenten e a faz deitar junto com ele.

Tenten:Não precisa ter medo amormeuzinho.

Neji a abraça mais forte.

Tenten:Nossa!Você é bem mais carinhoso quando está com medo, huhuhu.

Neji:Eu não to mais com medo, eu to te abraçando por que eu quero.

E ali, nas costas de um dragão ele a beija, ela corresponde e eles finalmente conseguem o que tanto desejavam, estar num lugar onde nada pudesse atrapalhar, onde não houvesse mais nada nem ninguém, onde só houvesse o barulho da brisa e da voz da pessoa querida, longe da agitação, sem precisar se preocupar com o horário, ou se alguém estava espionando, aquilo sim era o paraíso do céu, um lugar onde nada nem ninguém pudesse quebrar aquele momento...

Desçamos agora uns 5000 pés e atenção SasuSaku fans, chegou a vez de vocês

Sasuke e Sakura decidiram ir ver a apresentação de patinação no chakra, no final das apresentações dos artistas, o palco, que tem um formato que lembra uma vasilha, é enchido com água, e as pessoas que tem controle de chakra nos pés podem fazer suas apresentações de patinação.

Sakura:Você não acha isso lindo?

Sasuke:É...é bonito...

Sakura:Mas não é apenas bonito, é maravilhoso, é incrível, é mágico,bla, bla, bla, bla...

Sasuke em pensamento:Vou fazer um agrado pra ela.

Sasuke:Por que você não nos inscreve para nos apresentarmos.

Sakura:Mas eu sempre pensei que você fosse um mal dançarino.

Sasuke:Não se preocupe, eu sei dançar.

Sakura:Você realmente quer patinar comigo lá no palco?

Sasuke:Sim.

Sakura:Ai que romântico...ai...eu te amo amorzinho, eu vou fazer a inscrição e já volto...

Sasuke em pensamento:É Sakura, eu sempre fui muito duro para dançar, mas isso não é problema para um Uchiha...

Sasuke:Sharingan!

Sasuke em pensamento:Agora é só sentar e relaxar enquanto eu copio os movimentos desses caras que estão se apresentando antes de nós...

Sakura se inscreve e volta para a arquibancada, a medida que ela se aproxima ele coloca óculos escuros para que ela não veja que ele está usando o Sharingan. Então chega a vez De Sakura e Sasuke, que sem demora vão até o palco, Iruka-sensei estava apresentando o festival de patinação.

Iruka-sensei:Ora, se não são os meus antigos alunos!Muito bem, existe alguém na platéia a quem vocês gostariam de dedicar a apresentação?

Sasuke:Eu gostaria de dedicar a apresentação exclusivamente ao meu sogro, que carinhosamente veio nos vigiar escondido ali no alto daquela árvore.

Toda a platéia vira para trás para ver o Sr. Haruno, que já tinha tomado umas tantas doses de sakê.

Sr. Haruno em pensamento desesperado e bêbado:Preciso dar um jeito de não ser notado!

Então vê-se cair uma bigorna daquela árvore.

Sasuke em pensamento:Como ele é idiota, se transformar numa bigorna para não ser notado é o cúmulo da burrice.

Sr Haruno em pensamento:Como eu posso ser tão burro? Sasuke seu delinqüente, você me paga por ter me exposto ao ridículo.

Começa-se a música, era um tango, Sasuke pega Sakura pela cintura, e bem colado ao corpo dela ele começa a patinar, sr. Haruno fica louco de raiva de ver sua filha dançando um tango.Sasuke pega Sakura e a suspende segurando-a pela perna e pela cintura.

Sr Haruno:Seu filho da(censurado), seu (censurado), quem você pensa que é para passar a mão na perna da minha filha?

Sasuke em pensamento:É sogrão, agora você me paga, hehehehehe!

Sasuke continua dançando com Sakura, então ele a deita em seu braço enquanto beija seu pescoço.

Sr Haruno em pensamento:Você já foi longe demais!

O sogro corre para invadir o palco, de repente, da água saem várias cópias de Kakashi.

Kakashi:Para onde você está indo?

Sogro:Saia da frente, eu vou quebrar o Sasuke!

Kakashi:Não vai não!

Kakashi segura Sr. Haruno.

Kakashi:Você não pode atrapalhar a apresentação deles ta entendendo.

Sr Haruno:Cala a boca, eu sou o sacerdote do templo de Konoha!

Kakashi:E daí, você manda no seu templo, quem manda aqui sou eu!

Kakashi em pensamento:É isso aí Sasuke, vai fundo garoto.

Então Kakashi fica segurando Sr Haruno, enquanto Sasuke e Sakura vão fazendo sua apresentação, no final da música Sasuke e Sakura preparam o desfecho, eles se beijam apaixonadamente enquanto Sr Haruno se morde de ódio, então quando eles voltam ele fala a Sasuke.

Sr Haruno:Seu miserável! Tudo bem, eu desisto, eu vou aceitar o namoro de vocês, mas não faço isso por que quero, mas por que quando eu comecei a namorar a sua sogra, eu fiz algo parecido com o meu sogro...eu vou confiar em você mesmo te achando um lixo imprestável, por que meu sogro dizia as mesmas coisas pra mim e mesmo eu sendo todo o lixo que ele dizia que eu era eu consegui fazer a minha mulher feliz...agora chega, eu vou voltar para o bar onde eu deixei o pai da Ino e beber até esquecer..

Sr Haruno se retira e Sasuke comemora com Sakura...ora, o pai de Ino estava com o pai de Tenten e Sr Hyuuga, eles estavam bebendo todas.

Sr Hyuuga:Venha e junte-se a roda dos pais desamparados de Konoha! Buahhh!

Pai da Tenten:Não chore...beba mais um pouco que pahhhhhsssa.

Sr. Haruno:Então me passa a garrafa que o copo de sakê é muito pequeno pra resolver meu problema.

Pai da Tenten:Ouuuu Sr Haruno, mas assimm naumm dáhh, só se você comprar outra garrafa.

Sr Haruno abre a carteira e...

Sr Haruno:Isso é que é se (censurado), eu não tenho dinheiro nem pra beber, minha filha gastou tudo num maldito estojo de maquiagem...

Jyraia aparece atrás dele e diz.

Jyraia:Tudo bem, eu pago, eu to sabendo da noite que vocês tiveram, vamos beber.

Sr. Hyuuga:E você Jyraia?Vai beber por que?

Jyraia:Nahh, eu chamei umas garotas, se vocês quiserem podem se divertir por minha conta.

As garotas chegam então os quatro sogros bêbados começam a discutir, afinal eles são casados, de repente, enquanto eles discutiam chegam mais quatro "garotas".

Sra Hyuuga:Seu desgraçado, eu não acredito que você está aqui.

Mãe da Tenten:Eu acho que vocês tem que dar uma boa explicação.

Mãe da Sakura:Isso mesmo.

Mãe da Ino:Que explicação daonde! Contra fatos não há argumentos, eles estão com essas sirigaitas, vamos pega-los.

Os quatro sogros saem fugindo pela janela, mas suas mulheres vão atrás.

Mãe da Ino:Vocês não queriam garotas? Então porque estão fugindo das SUAS garotas?

4 sogros:SOCORRO!...


End file.
